Fire
Fire '''is an element stated to be related to fel,Matt Burns on Twitter the primal force of chaos.Dave Kosak on Twitter Background Before life began, before even the cosmos took shape, there was Light ... and there was Void. The Light, in the form of a prismatic sea, swelled across all existence. The ocean of Light was dynamic and shifting. Yet some of its energies faded and dimmed as it expanded, leaving behind pockets of nothingness. From the absence of Light in these spaces, a new power coalesced and came to be. This power was the Void, a dark and vampiric force driven to devour all energy, to twist creation inward to feed upon itself. The Void grew and spread its influence, moving against the waves of Light. The tension between these two opposing yet inseparable energies eventually ignited a series of explosions, rupturing the fabric of creation and birthing a new realm into existence. In that moment, the physical universe was born.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 30 - 31 on iBooks The energies released by the clash raged across the nascent cosmos, raw matter merging and spinning into primordial worlds without number. For long epochs, this ever-expanding universe—the Great Dark Beyond—broiled in a maelstrom of fire, fel, and magic.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 31 on iBooks Fire Elementals "Fire burns away what is impure, so that it may be returned to the earth, and the cycle anew." - An unnamed elementalThrall: Twilight of the Aspects pg.125 Elementals are manifestations of volatile energy that are innately chaotic.Ultimate Visual Guide pg. 176 Fire elementals in particular though seem to be more destructive than the others. Ragnaros was one of the four Elemental Lords, banished in ancient times to the region of the Elemental Plane known as the Firelands. Although killed, the primal power Ragnaros represents can never be truly vanquished. The Elemental Plane of Fire The Firelands is the elemental plane of fire. The Forms of Fire Arcane Fire Arcane fire is presumably fire combined with the arcane, which mana is a measure of. One may channel demonic energies into a bolt of negative energy that will burn away mana reserves. Divine Fire Divine fire is presumably the fire of a god. Fel Fire File:Fel Fire.jpg|Fel Fire: No natural force can extinguish this fire. File:Fel Fury.jpg|Fel Fury: "Let's see if you can survive through the fire and flames!" - Mazar Fel flame is flame born from demonic magic.Fel Flame (elemental) Because demons are from the Twisting Nether, flame born from demonic magic (fel flame) would come from the Twisting Nether. Frostfire File:Frostfire Bolt.jpg|Frostfire Bolt: "Fire so hot it numbs, and frost so cold it burns." - Suvok Frozeneye The numbing effect that fire can have and the burning effect frost can have seems to be combined in the manifestation of fire known as Frostfire. Hell's Fire File:Hellfire TCG.jpg|Hellfire: "Let the fire sear my flesh, so long as it burns my enemies as well." Fire can be considered of hell. With hell's flames, you make a bargain. It costs little of yourself.Lord of the Clans by Christie Golden Fel flame seems to represent hell's flames: With fel flames, a bargain would need to be made, for fel magic requires a sacrifice. Additionally, demonic fire is typically something that is derived from hell (which the Twisting Nether seems to represent in World of Warcraft). Shadowflame File:Darkflame.jpg|Darkflame: Shadowflame, according to the liar known Dave Kosak, is likely fel magic infused with shadow.Dave Kosak on Twitter However, as the name suggests, shadowflame is a combination of shadow (also referred to as the void) and fire. It seems though that the void can't be combined with fire, or light and heat, because the void is described as dark, cold, and vampiric would suck the fire into non-existence. The void would be devoid of order (disorder), which is manifested as fel magic, and so fel magic itself seems to represent this "shadowflame". The God of Fel and Flame Sargeras is the God of Fel and Flame.Ultimate Visual Guide pg. 34 The Lord of Flame Kil'jaeden is the Lord of Flame.Ultimate Visual Guide pg. 37 Pyromancy "'Pyromancy is not for the timid." - Bolin Moonflare''WoW TCG Card: Cloak of Flames Pyromancy in the traditional sense of the term is the art of divining the future using fire. In World of Warcraft, pyromancy might just be considered the art of manipulating fire through magical means. Professions of the Cosmos "'''Fire: the indiscriminate element for those with discriminating tastes.'" - Lyra, Timewalker Embermage''WoW TCG Card: Flame Volley Magi While any worthy mage is an unparalleled expert in the use of magic and heavily dedicated to their craft, those who master the forces of fire tend to be a little more audacious than their peers. If a threat stands before them, the answer is always to neutralize it in a glorious blaze. A lifetime dedicated to the study of fiery forces only fuels their pyromania, and these mages take pride—even pleasure—in igniting their enemies in wild bursts of flame. Mistake their affinity for watching things burn as a lack of self-control at your own peril.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Mage Fire magi focus their training on maximizing the potency and impact of their fire-based spells.WoW TCG Card: Fire Power Warlocks File:Amaxi the Cruel.jpg|Amaxi the Cruel: "Even the Life-Binder knows that sometimes the answer is to purge all evil in a cleansing bath of flames." File:Dimzer the Prestidigitator.jpg|Dimzer the Prestidigitator: "The blood of my allies shall add fuel to our fire!" File:Patricia Potter.jpg|Patricia Potter: "I shall embrace the fire and harness its power to do my bidding!" Warlocks are magical practitioners that seek to understand fel-based magics, including destructive spells. Warlocks drop hellish rain from the sky to immolate the opposition and it is stated that the destruction warlock in particular is well-versed in discharging a dizzying array of shadow, fel, fire, and chaos magics upon opponents that rattle souls and conflagrate bodies. They require little motivation for the havoc they wreak, happy to revel in the destruction they cause—thrilled at any opportunity to watch the world erupt in discord around them.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Warlock RPG Information Entropic Fire Entropic fire is fel energy given substance: it is entropic fire that burns on infernals, and it is entropic fire that ran down the body of the pit lord Mannoroth the Destructor. Entropic fire burns, as does normal fire, but it is more sinister still: it feeds on life, including the life of its wielder. References Category:Elements Category:Magic Category:Lore Category:Class